House of Secrets
by hoa264
Summary: Patricia is determined to find out what happened to Joy. Who will help her and who can she trust? Is everyone who they say they are or are they secretly the real enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Proud to present a new story that I am co-writing with **Neddie24Surviver **and will be updating every other day! Hope you guys enjoy! Also it takes place in season 1 and the only difference is Eddie is there for season 1! so enjoy and R&R!**

**Btw I don't own HOA or there would be a season 4! -Hoa264**

"Joy could you step into my office?" Mr. Sweet said and took Joy out of the room. After class ended I started looking for her. I couldn't find her anywhere so I asked Jerome and Alfie and they said maybe she was at the house. So I ran to the house and bumped into a blonde haired boy.

"Woah watch it speedie." The boy laughs.

"Ugh an American." I mumbled then went up to me and Joys room. I then found a girl with light brown hair putting all her stuff in Joys spot. All of Joys stuff was gone.

"Where's Joy?!" I scream/ask.

"Who? I'm not sure. I'm Nina. I just moved in. I'm from America." She said in a happy kind of tone.

"Who cares! Where are Joys things? What's going on?" I started to question her. She looks confused and says the room was already cleared when she arrived. I started to fight with her about it and Victor came out and made me go downstairs. Nina was still unpacking. I started to tell all the students about the new girl when the other newbie comes in.

"Hey I'm Eddie." He says in an American accent. Great that's all I need, another stupid boy in the house. I sit down and the new girl introduces her self to everyone. I roll my eyes. Then we sit down and start to eat


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry this update is so late. It took us a while to figure out what to do for this chapter but we finally figured out how to do it. Anyway enjoy and we'll update soon. -Hoa264**

1 week later:

"Hello Ms. Williamson."  
A man says while coming towards Patricia

"No stay away from me, Leave me alone!" Patricia shouts while running away from the man and straight into Eddie's back.

"Yo Yacker you okay?" Eddie says as Patricia starts tearing up.

"N-Not really Eddie, I saw him again." Patricia says as Eddie hugs her tighter rubbing her back soothingly.

"It'll be okay Yacker, I won't let him get you." Eddie whispers in Patricia's ear. Patricia nods and Eddie keeps hugging for a while then they go back to the house.

**Okay sorry it's short but we'll update soon. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen just tell us in the comments. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm posting 2 chapters tonight. You'll want to read the next chapter cause that's where all the action starts! Love u guys -Hoa264**

**Disclaimer- i don't own HOA**

Patricia was walking through Anubis house thinking about the man she saw the other day and how he new her last name. Was he a teacher she hadn't noticed before? Was he a ghost? All these questions were running through her head. Patricia looks up to notice Nina fiddling with some sort of locket in her right hand and chewing on the end of her thumb.

"Nina? What is that?" Patricia asks as she walks up to Nina.

Nina hastily puts the locket back in her shirt and turns to face Patricia.

"Nothing you need to worry about Patricia." Nina says then walks away.

"Well that was...strange. Probably just a family locket her Gran gave her." Patricia shakes her head and walks into the kitchen to see Eddie making one of his 'Boy Sandwiches' as Amber called them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! All the action & mystery starts in this chapter. Enjoy and R&R! Love u guys! -Hoa264**

**disclaimer - I don't own HOA!**

"Ah!" Patricia shoots up in her bed and looks around the room wildly. Her clothing is covered in a cold sweat and her breathing is labored. She accidentally knocks something over making a noise.

Eddie woke up to the sound of a loud crashing. He looked around his room surprised that Fabian or Mick didn't hear anything. He silently gets up and walks out of his room closing the door behind him.

'I sure hope Yacker's okay.' Eddie thought as he climbed the stairs and entered the girls hallway without Victor noticing him. He walks towards Patricia's room to see her door open and a man standing in the doorway looking at her.

All of a sudden the man jumps into the room and then Eddie hears the sound of glass breaking. He runs in the room to see the glass from the window splattered everywhere as well as blood on the windowsill...Patricia's blood.

"YACKER!"


End file.
